Unas gotas de Lujuria
by Meletea
Summary: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione - Harry se encuentra con las hormonas demasiado alteradas al haber pasado dos meses sin "concretar" con su chica. ¿Logrará calmar sus locos deseos adolescentes a pesar de estar en la casa de los Weasley? -Limones-


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a nuestra Rowling.

**UNAS GOTAS DE LUJURIA**

_Me gusta el perfume que desprendes,  
nube donde mi alma pende  
tus ojos cerrados, tu aliento exasperado,  
tu labio inferior húmedo, tus mejillas sonrosadas  
resbalo sobre tu piel suave y lujuriosa,  
caigo sobre aquel cálido lecho de rosas_

_

* * *

_

El sonido de las aves gorjeando cánticos y una celestial claridad iluminando su pálido rostro lo saludaron delicadamente. Giró enfurruñado al lado contrario de la cama y se cubrió por completo el rostro con una frazada de lana, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

No pretendía despertarse, no quería que nada ni nadie lo interrumpiera durante aquel maravilloso sueño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero ya era demasiado tarde: las últimas escenas se escapaban penosamente de su mente.

—Buenos días, Harry —La suave voz le provocó un escalofrío, que se convirtió en una hermosa sensación de tranquilidad—. Despierta, vamos. Mamá nos llama a comer.

El chico se desprendió de la frazada y bostezó ampliamente.

—¿Es esa forma de saludarme?

—Tienes razón —Ginny le sostuvo dulcemente el rostro a la vez que juntó sus labios con los del chico, dándole un suave y cálido beso—. Buenos días, mi amor.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes y ella lo volvió a besar, esta vez más intensamente. El chico de ojos verdes la tomó de las manos, acariciándolas tiernamente.

—Soñé contigo —esbozó casi sin pensar, por lo que su expresión soñadora se transformó repentinamente para mostrarse sorprendida y vergonzosa. La apartó de él casi con descuido y le contestó bajando la mirada hacia las sábanas: —. Hum… ya bajo Ginny… debo cambiarme… Ve tú primero, yo enseguida te sigo…

—Está bien —refunfuñó al separarse de él y dirigirse a la puerta—. Pero apresúrate en bajar, Ron está devorándolo todo —rió y añadió en lo que a él le sonó como provocador susurro: —. Luego puedes contarme tu sueño…

—Hum… claro…

En realidad, no creía poder contarle con exactitud lo que había soñado esa noche. Se enderezó y observó su entrepierna con desánimo y preocupación. ¿Cómo podría decírselo? ¿Cómo podría explicarle que cada vez que lo besaba ardía por dentro al sentir una necesidad mayor? ¿Cómo decirle que moría del deseo de sentirse dentro de su cuerpo una vez más?

Porque la deseaba… oh, sí que lo hacía… y con inexplicable locura. Ya no podía seguir sintiendo el aroma a violetas que emanaba su cabello sin imaginarla en una situación pecaminosamente provocadora. Y esos sueños… tan terribles y satisfactorios a la vez… Los odiaba y veneraba por igual.

Una sensación abrasadora lo envolvió al recordarlos, su respiración se aceleró.

—Suficiente —exclamó para sí mismo levantándose bruscamente de la cama—. Hoy se lo diré, no puedo continuar de esta manera. Hace más de dos meses que no podemos estar solos, supongo que en algún momento tenía que pasar… —Y sin más, se cambió rápidamente el pijama por una camisa celeste y un pantalón que encontró tirado en el piso. Seguramente pertenecía a Ron, ya que era un poco más grande que los que él usaba, por lo que tuvo que ajustarlo con un cinturón.

Corrió por las escaleras y saludó a sus mejores amigos antes de sentarse en el sitio que ocupaba cada vez que convivía con la familia Weasley.

—¿Dormiste bien, compañero? Anoche hacías unos ruidos de lo más extraños, pero no quise despertarte —le susurró divertido en medio del desayuno el menor de los pelirrojos.

—Sí, perfectamente.

—Muy bien —asintió Ron y mirándolo seriamente, agregó: —Mas te vale que sólo hayan sido sueños, y no recuerdos… —Harry se sorprendió pero para no aclarar dudas, no dijo nada más en toda la cena.

Sí, eran recuerdos… eran los mas deliciosos recuerdos que podía albergar su memoria. Hacerle el amor era los más revelador que alguna vez había experimentado… Siempre tan tiernos el uno con el otro… Siempre con tanto amor. Pero ahora necesitaba más… ya no tenía la intención de besarla y tocarla delicadamente. Quería poseerla, quería tocarle con incontrolable locura y arder de pasión al sentirla humedecer cada vez más, y más… Necesitaba volver a tocarla de esa manera. Antes siempre fueron suaves y tranquilos, emanando amor en cada beso, pero ahora el deseo y la pasión lo estaban volviendo loco.

Al finalizar, levantó la mesa como de costumbre, pero llamó a cierta castaña por lo bajo, para que no escucharan ni Ron ni Ginny.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es un tema delicado, pero eres mi amiga y… necesito un consejo.

—No hay problema Harry, pero después de acompañar a Ron a Fierced Towel. Tiene que comprar un tónico capilar para su padre porque….

—No —le interrumpió algo aturdido—. Realmente necesito ayuda… y pronto. ¿Me acompañas al prado de Gerdyroots cuando termines? —Ella lo miró, dudosa—. Por favor… —añadió, y la chica asintió con la cabeza, algo desganada.

Después de disculparse con Ron —quien no fue a Hogsmeade y prefirió quedarse jugando al ajedrez mágico—, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron al frondoso campo cubierto por unas extrañas plantas con forma de cebolla. Caminaron bastante tiempo, y cuando el chico sintió que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de La Madriguera y que nadie podría escucharlos, se dispuso a explicarle —muy vergonzosamente—, su problema.

—La necesito. La deseo a cada momento del día. Cada vez que miro mi pantalón, debo ocultar disimuladamente mi 'problema'… No soporto más sentir que me bese, sentir su respiración tan cerca de la mía, sentir cuando me toca… —La cara de Harry dibujó una sonrisa de placer—. Esas manos, esa lengua…

—¡De acuerdo! —lo detuvo la castaña que ya estaba bastante sonrojada y algo sorprendida por las confesiones de su amigo—. Pero, ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí? Quiero decir, Ron podía haberte aconsejado sobre como… —dudó—… avanzar.

—¡¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que termine con un ojo negro? ¡Ron es su hermano, Hermione! ¡Él jamás me ayudaría con esto! —Harry estaba gritando exasperadamente y comenzaba a poner nerviosa a su amiga—. Además, como tú y Ron ya…

—¿Ya qué? —interrumpió en seco y con una dura expresión que provocaría terror a quien la viera.

—Bueno, ya… tú sabes… —Hermione levantó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos; Harry por su parte, suspiró ganando coraje—. Tú ya... ¡Ron es mi amigo, Hermione! Era obvio que me lo iba a contar —La furia de la chica brotaba por su rostro—. No te enfades con él, se lo veía tan radiante que, bueno... se lo saqué. Pero… bueno… ¡¿qué importa eso ahora? ¡Necesito que me ayudes, por favor!

—A ella le pasa algo muy parecido —dijo lo más firmemente posible, intentando contener la furia que sentía. Definitivamente esto no iba a quedarse así—. Sólo eso puedo decirte.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Soy la única chica en ésta casa, ¿con quién más iba a hablar? Además, no hay que ser demasiado inteligente… Casi tres años besándose como si se acabara el mundo, enroscándose en cada rincón oscuro que encontraban y… —aclaró la garganta—… tocándose por todas partes, ¡no solamente iban a hacer efecto en ti!

El chico la miró perplejo. Las conjeturas de Hermione le devolvieron esperanzas y se sentía más pleno que nunca.

Ante la mirada perdida de su amigo, la chica se levantó, le deseó suerte y le besó la mejilla dulcemente, antes de salir corriendo a regañar a Ron, seguramente.

—¡No le digas que yo te lo conté! —gritó fuertemente, pero Hermione ya había desaparecido por entre los arbustos.

La idea que Hermione había hecho florecer en su mente lo llenaba de esperanzas. ¿Ella también se sentía así? ¿Ella también deseaba que su cuerpo se desnudara ante él de esa manera tan pasional? Debía serlo. Su amiga no podía estar equivocada. Era verdad que varias veces había notado que la chica lo buscaba de diferente manera, pero él siempre intentó comportarse como un caballero, inclusive cuando hicieron el amor.

Recordaba cada parte de su cuerpo como si lo estuviera sintiendo en aquel preciso instante. La suavidad de ese cabello pelirrojo que sintió revolverse bajo sus dedo, la delicadeza de esas manos que le recorrieron sutilmente su abdomen, subiendo y bajando sus uñas pausadamente, haciéndolo estremecer. El sabor dulzón de esa piel… que probó tan solo una vez al trazar un mapa en su espalda con un juego de besos travieso; el perfume que emanaban su piel y su pelo…

—Violetas…—se dijo al pasarse los dedos por sus labios. Una suave brisa veraniega acarició su rostro y se sintió terriblemente excitado.

—No lo resisto más —Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se echo a correr hasta La Madriguera a hablarle. Ella le había prohibido terminantemente hacer algo más que besarse mientras convivían con sus padres, pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que apagar ese fuego que sentía quemándole el vientre…

Entró bastante agitado y con una expresión un tanto desquiciada. La señora Weasley, al verlo tan exasperado, lo llamó y le ofreció una taza de té, a lo que el chico obedeció.

—Harry, cielo, ¿estás bien? Tranquilízate, no ha sido para tanto.

Los pensamientos lujuriosos de Harry se detuvieron por un instante para analizar lo que la mujer pelirroja le acababa de decir. ¿A qué se referiría ella? Al ver la mirada dubitativa del chico, Molly intentó explicarse mejor.

—Estoy segura de que no fue culpa tuya, no sé bien por qué estaban discutiendo, pero antes de que yo pudiera averiguarlo, salieron volando en la escoba con dirección a la montaña.

—¿De quiénes habla?

—Pues de Ron y Hermione, ¡por supuesto! —los ojos de Harry mostraron un brillo inusual al captar el problema que le había causado a su mejor amigo —. Hermione vino furiosa, reprochándole a Ronald por qué él te había contado algo muy íntimo. No pude averiguar a que se refería, porque al verme a mí, cerró la puerta que da al jardín para que yo no oiga y la subió a la escoba.

—¿Hermione voló? —preguntó algo divertido.

—Contra su voluntad, sí. Y después desaparecieron. Supongo que ya se arreglarán, no te sientas apenado por ellos —En esos momentos, el chico de ojos verdes sí se preocupaba por sus amigos, pero ahora realmente estaba más interesado en sus propios dilemas.

—Sí, está bien. Gracias, Sra. Weasley

—Harry, cielo, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Molly? —bromeó la mujer provocando una sonrisa en el muchacho—. Bueno, pero he de pedirte un favor. Arthur y George partieron a casa de Bill y Fleur porque parece que tienen problemas con Victorie, tú sabes, primerizos… —Volvieron a reír—. Y necesito que te quedes vigilando la casa. Yo debo ir a comprar un tónico capilar para Arthur. ¡Está realmente insoportable con su calvicie! ¿Podrías hacerlo?

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa que borró instantáneamente.

—No se preocupe señora Weasley, es decir… Molly. Tómese el tiempo que necesite, yo me quedaré aquí.

—Gracias, cielo. ¡Ah! Y avísale a Ginny que llegaremos tarde a casa, así que debe preparar la cena. Nos vemos —Y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar solos en la casa a Harry y a Ginny.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, pero no tardó en caminar hacia la sala y comenzar a subir sigilosamente cada uno de los escalones que lo llevaban al primero piso. El silencio reinante se quebraba por el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies, y cada paso que avanzaba torturó su mente al sentirse más cerca de ella.

—Ginny… —espetó suavemente, pero con una seguridad que causaría terror a cualquiera que lo oyera—. ¿Dónde estás? —Parecía silbar una canción al llamarla de ésta manera.

Sus más retorcidos pensamientos se habían desatado y parecían estar adueñándose de todos los movimientos que realizaba el niño-que-vivió. Su rostro se transformó lentamente en una irreconocible expresión que aprisionaba lujuria y malicia contenida.

La iba a poseer allí mismo, sin importarle nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir… Sin importarle la reacción de su mejor amigo… Sin importarle siquiera si la mujer que deseaba tan desesperadamente le permitiría hacerlo. Ella no iba a negárselo… ella tenía que dejarle…

Frenó en seco y pasó una mano por su frente sudorosa. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿En qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo al pensar en tocarla sin el consentimiento de ella? La mente de Harry libraba una lucha peligrosa. Su deseo, su necesidad, lo estaba torturando; él la amaba, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada más que en saciar su sed de pasión con el sudor de la pelirroja. Contuvo la respiración e intentando calmar sus ansias abrió la puerta del cuarto de su novia.

—¿Estás aquí? —Miró a ambos lados buscándola, pero no pudo verla escondida en ningún lugar de la habitación —Ginny… ven, tengo que decirte algo…

—¿Qué cosa? —Harry la miró de los pies a la cabeza. La pelirroja estaba cubierta tan solo por una toalla que alcanzaba a taparle apenas por encima de sus muslos, dejando a la vista demasiado… Se sintió estremecer al notarla aún húmeda, y con varias gotas de agua cayendo desde la puntas de sus cabellos. Parecía un regalo para él; parecía que hubiera estado esperándolo así, mojada, para que él se encargara de secarle cada parte de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué cosa, Harry? —se impacientó la chica.

—Estas preciosa… —le dijo mientras sus ojos le recorrían sus piernas desnudas.

—Gracias… tú también… —Ginny parecía también sorprendida de la reacción del chico, pero más aún de la incómoda situación en la que él la estaba observando—. Espérame afuera a que me cambie, mamá podría entrar en cualquier momento y pensar cualquier cosa de nosotros dos.

—Ella no está. De hecho, no hay nadie en la casa. Estamos… solos —dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y sin apartar su vista de aquellas piernas—. Y por varias horas….

Harry se sentía enloquecer; tenía que tocarla allí mismo o su sangre se le escaparía de los poros. Ginny también se agitó; había notado el tono provocador con el que éste le había hablado y su piel se había erizado al comprender los pensamientos de éste.

Hacía tanto tiempo que le deseaba… esos dos meses a su lado sin poder amarle como antes la habían trastornado. Ella también quería sentirle…, olerle…, besarle…, saborearle… Necesitaba ese calor que le invadía el vientre cada vez que estaban juntos, pero ésta vez, lo deseaba mucho más…

El chico de ojos verdes se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y le besó dulcemente. Ginny correspondió el beso, y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Había comenzado a oscurecer y estaban solos; ya no había nada que ocultar, nadie de quien esconderse.

Harry y Ginny se perdieron en su mundo de besos y de diversas emociones. Él, que la sostenía con ambas manos en sus caderas por encima de la toalla, no resistió su impulso y la atrajo aún mas hacia sí, por lo que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados. Un gemido sordo se escuchó emitir por parte de la chica, pero fue suficiente para que todas las hormonas de Harry comenzaran una revolución en su interior, deseando interiorizarse más en su acercamiento.

Al abrazarlo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir la excitación del chico entre sus piernas y bajó la mirada hacia los pantalones de él. Harry se sonrojó y escondió su cara en el cuello de ella, aprovechando para besarla intensamente en esa zona de su cuerpo. Subió su rostro hasta rozarle los labios, y se besaron, cada vez más apasionadamente.

Ginny comenzó a acariciar lenta pero fuertemente el cabello del chico, presionando bajo las yemas de sus dedos el cuero cabelludo. La excitación de Harry iba en aumento y ya no resistía no pasar sus manos por esa tersa y blanca piel. Posó delicadamente las manos en sus piernas, acariciándolas primero tímidamente. Al sentir estremecer el cuerpo de la pelirroja ante tales caricias, se aventuró a tocarla de manera más firme. Ahora apretaba gustoso sus muslos mientras subía casi imperceptiblemente. Ginny ya no soportaba más, sus pensamientos giraban inconstantes al saber que no debían hacer aquello, pero lo necesitaba... lo extrañaba de tal forma que no quería que terminase.

Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y probó su piel con desesperación, provocando gemidos secos de placer en él, que la excitaban aún más. Subió su lengua hasta el lóbulo del chico, al mismo tiempo que Harry levantó inconcientemente la toalla de ella y frotó deseoso sus caderas desnudas, bajando débilmente por su baja espalda. Disfrutaba ante la desesperación de la chica al recorrerle el cuerpo de una manera tan incitadora, pero no logró mantenerse por mucho tiempo, y acarició sin más rodeos los firmes glúteos de la pelirroja.

No pudo contener un delicado gemido de placer en el oído de él, y Harry enloqueció momentáneamente; abrió con sus dedos las nalgas de ella y rozó delicadamente el sexo de la pelirroja. Ella gimió nuevamente y volvieron a besarse, ardientes y perdidos al sentir las caricias mutuas y las respiraciones aceleradas que denotaban el placer que sentían.

—Te deseo… por favor… —lanzó en un provocador gemido con una voz grave y profunda, que le costó reconocer como suya—. Déjame… ne-necesito hacerlo…

—No debemos… Harry… —contestó Ginny con una respiración demasiado acelerada, mirándolo de la forma más sensual en que lo había hecho durante toda su relación. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y, al igual que los de él, se mostraban deseosos y buscando incontrolables los labios del otro.

Harry la alzó entre sus brazos, y ella instintivamente le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, fundiéndose en un fugaz y apasionado beso. Lo sentía, podía sentirlo firmemente en su entrepierna y la fricción los envolvió en un lujurioso juego de besos y caricias cada vez más y más ansiosos y desesperados.

Llegaron al borde de la cama en que dormía Hermione, y se dejaron caer en ella quedando el chico de ojos verdes encima de la pelirroja, y en ningún momento detuvieron esa singular danza que realizaban sus lenguas contra los labios, mejillas y cuello del otro.

Ginny retiró nerviosa el cinturón del chico y le desabrochó con aún más nervios pero no sin menos seguridad el pantalón del chico, dejándolo tan solo con un excitante bóxer blanco ajustado, permitiéndole observar con mayor detalle la 'cualidad' de su novio. Acto seguido, intentó desabotonarle la camisa, pero al tener problemas con esto, Harry se arrancó la prenda de un tirón mostrando su pecho deliciosamente delineado, producto sin duda de tantos años de entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Volvió a echarse encima de la pelirroja, presionando de una manera más agresiva su pubis contra el de ella. Ahora Ginny lo sentía mucho mejor, lo deseaba mucho más que antes…. su sexo estaba palpitando de una forma acelerada y sentía un ardor incontrolable que intentaba saciar con la presión ejercida por el chico contra ella.

Harry tiró bruscamente de la toalla para arrojarla al suelo de la habitación. Ahora ella estaba completamente desnuda. La luz de la luna le daba un delicioso brillo nacarado a su pálida piel y sintió un deseo incontrolable de saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lamerla por completo hasta dejarle sin su esencia, tal como un hombre lobo a punto de devorar a su presa. Porque eso es lo que planeaba hacer: ella se iba a entregar, él la iba a recibir.

Voltearon en la cama y entonces la pelirroja se subió encima de Harry, dejándole ver la perfección de sus curvas, esa cintura, y esos pechos que él siempre recordaba embelezado por su delicadeza. Subió sus dedos presionándole la piel de su vientre, y tocó casi al descuido los pezones de la chica, que se tensaron ante el contacto. La chica gimió y se movió sensualmente encima del bóxer de Harry, realizando un vaivén exquisito al sentir su virilidad dar en el sexo de ella.

Harry volvió a acariciarla con sus manos y esta vez las rellenó con los expectantes y redondeados pechos masajeándolos firmemente, sin perder el contacto visual con los ojos de la pelirroja. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior en señal de placer, y se movió con mayor profundidad y deleite por encima del sexo de su compañero, pero de una manera excitantemente lenta, disfrutando plenamente del contacto con la pelvis de Harry.

—¿Suficiente? —le preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

—No… —largó él en un gemido al sentir como los labios del pecado se abrían ante la intensidad de la fricción que ejercía ella sobre él—. No pares… sigue… sigue…

Ginny pasó sus uñas por sobre él marcándolo levemente y provocándole un gemido que la desequilibró, pero continuó; acercó su rostro a su pecho y lo besó, sin dejar de rasguñarlo suavemente por la espalda. Harry se abandonó a la caricia y la disfrutó hipnotizado, mientras ella bajaba cada vez más por su pecho como dibujando un surco, uno que sólo podía conducir a un sitio.

La dejó continuar, pero su respiración se impacientaba. Ginny tardaba demasiado… La chica parecía disfrutar ante la impaciencia de éste y le lamía pasionalmente el abdomen y luego, deslizaba su lengua por debajo del elástico del bóxer, para después volver a subir… Las manos de ella continuaban rasgándole su pecho, y Harry sintió revolverse en todos sus sentidos. Gemía del placer que le provocaba y se aferraba a los bordes de la cama para evitar tocarla, pero no lo pudo resistir más… En un arranque de deseo, la cogió bruscamente del cabello con una mano e intentó llevarle el rostro hasta su sexo. Ella se sorprendió ante el arrebato y contuvo el movimiento, haciendo que el note la agresividad del acto.

—Lo siento… —exhaló jadeante y con las pupilas de sus ojos mas grandes que nunca—… No debí…

—No… importa… —susurró antes de gritar de placer—. ¡Oh, Ha-rry! —el moreno había bajado sus manos hasta el vientre de la pelirroja y con los dedos humedecidos, la penetró firmemente, como en un intento de remediar su vergonzoso comportamiento.

A Ginny este acto la tomó por sorpresa, pero hacía bastante rato que ya estaba preparada para la caricia. El gemido de la chica lo embriagó de tal forma que continuó con el movimiento. Sus dedos se humedecían cada vez más y rozaban el interior cálido y contenedor de ella. Los ojos de Ginny estaban en blanco debido al placer y sus gemidos eran cada vez más incontrolables.

Harry lamió cada rincón de su cuerpo, pasando por el cuello, deteniéndose más tiempo en su pecho y pezones que se mantenían acertadamente erectos, para luego bajar por su ombligo cada vez más hasta chocar su lengua con la fricción que él mismo seguía realizando. Ginny se retorcía entre las sábanas, y masajeaba inconscientemente el cabello revuelto de su amante

Harry expiró allí un aire cálido que la estremeció y ante el pedido de ella, hundió su lengua en ese suave conjunto pulposo que tanto deseaba. Ginny gimió más roncamente de lo que lo había hecho hasta ese momento, pero empujó con sus manos la cabeza del chico en señal de que no se detenga. Harry saboreó toda la esencia de Ginny, probando por primera vez el gusto a mujer. Porque ahora ya la podía llamar mujer… él le estaba regalando placer, y ella lo pedía deseosa cada vez con más insistencia.

—No… puedo más… no lo soporto… —le dijo relamiéndose y con los ojos entrecerrados, al mismo tiempo en que le elevaba su cara para llevarla hasta su rostro— Hazme tuya… quiero sentirte… por favor… dentro mío…

Harry no se lo hizo repetir; se retiró velozmente la única prenda que aún conservaba y se acopló encima del cuerpo de ella… pero antes le preguntó disfrutando de la necesidad de la chica de llenarse enteramente de él: —¿Segura? Y si llega alguien…

—Hazlo… ¡Hazlo! —le dijo agudizando su voz imitando un dulce gemido, y tomando por las caderas al chico, lo hundió dentro de ella, sintiendo por primera vez en varios meses una conexión plena y enloquecedora entre los dos.

El grito de Harry resonó en las paredes e inmediatamente se sintió desvanecer por la incontable cantidad de sensaciones que lo abrumaron en un solo instante. Ginny le rodeó con sus piernas y le besaba salvajemente, mientras él se dejaba embriagar por la satisfacción de poseerla, de ubicarse dentro de ella para robarle lo mas preciado que tenía, su virtud, su pureza, inexistente en ese momento, en el que la pelirroja lucía excitantemente entregada.

Se concentró en sus sonidos, sus jadeos y súplicas, se dejó llevar por la inconsciente orden que emanaba del cuerpo de Ginny, que sin notarlo le indicaba la velocidad y la intensidad. Después de un tiempo, los gemidos se amplificaron y agravaron notoriamente y la necesidad de explorar más dentro de ella lo embargó; la embistió con rudeza, golpeando fuertemente la cama contra la pared. Parecía incontrolable, un animal salvaje, peligroso, que en ese momento se encontraba saciando su sed de calor, pasión, deseo.

Los dos chicos gemían cada vez más frenéticamente, sus movimientos se descontrolaron y ambos cerraron fuertemente los ojos para no perder ninguna de las sensaciones a las que pronto llegarían. Harry sintió el calor y la humedad aumentar en Ginny, provocando una fricción más deliciosa y pecaminosa a la vez… Resbalaban, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente transpirados y eso aligeraba el contacto. Estaban a punto de perderse en sus cuerpos, estaban a punto de gritar desaforadamente ante la inminente explosión de placer y lujuria… cuando un ruido seco los desconcentró.

En ese momento, inoportunamente, entraron en la habitación Hermione y Ron, golpeando la puerta a un lado en un brusco movimiento. Ambos se estaban besando tanto o quizás más apasionadamente de lo que lo hacían Harry y Ginny en ese momento. Al parecer habían resuelto todos sus problemas y se disponían a expresar sus disculpas cuerpo a cuerpo en la habitación en la que ellos ya se encontraban.

La expresión de Ron al dejar de besar a Hermione y girar su rostro hacia la cama para ver el acto entre su amigo y su hermana, cambió terminantemente de deseo a sorpresa y luego a furia, tiñendo sus mejillas de un acalorado rojo fuego, al igual que las de su novia.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, HARRY POTTER?

Pero lejos de detenerse, su hermana le gritó entrecortadamente debido a los bruscos pero deleitantes movimientos del chico: —¡Cie-rra la puerta, Ron-ald!

Hermione reaccionó de golpe y tomó al pelirrojo por la camiseta, empujándolo fuera de habitación y cerrando la puerta.

—¿Estas loca? ¡Déjame entrar y matar al Cara-cortada ese! —dijo el chico empujándola contra la pared. Ron parecía realmente trastornado, tenía la cara completamente desencajada y se había puesto más rojo que nunca.

—¡No, Ron! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Déjalos! —La castaña volvió a tomarlo agresivamente del brazo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos azules —. No te entrometas, déjalos tranquilos.

—¡¿Estás loca? ¡Potter se la está metiendo a Ginny en tu cama! —El pelirrojo hizo además de volver a tomar la manija de la puerta, pero Hermione clavó su varita en una de sus mejillas. Ron, alertado y aún con la furia desbordando por su rostro, detuvo el movimiento.

—¡Justamente por eso! ¡Si pensabas detenerla llegaste muy tarde! —Ron la miró desafiante, pero la castaña seguía apuntándolo decididamente con su varita. Al notar la impotencia que sentía éste, se relajó un poco y bajó la guardia—. Además, aún tenemos tu habitación… ¿no lo crees? —le susurró sensualmente al oído.

Ron pareció olvidarse de la imagen presenciada y la dirigió velozmente al altillo dónde él dormía, perdiéndose nuevamente entre los besos de su compañera. Aprovecharía para _desquitarse_ con ella.

Hermione sonrió entre sus besos. Harry tendría que pagarle muy caro por ese acto de piedad… aunque no precisamente se fuera a sacrificar por él.


End file.
